


His princess

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: AU Fic, Artemis is a Hollywood starlet, Batfamily, F/M, Jason is a famous singer/Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason Todd is a famous Actor/Singer who has it all but when an old flame shows up his world is shook.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just wanted to do something a little different. I love Jaytemis and wanted to write for them for a while. So hope you enjoy 😊

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Both of them began breathing heavily, desperately grabbing at one another. They fell onto the bed and he toke a moment to gaze into her emerald eyes. He could so easily get lost in them. Just like he use to. “God I missed you.” He said. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“Show me.” She replied, knowing full well that he wouldn’t let her down. She longed for his touch more then ever. His lips trailed down from her lips to her neck. She sighed. It had been a while. To her, it seemed like a century. She ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Three hours earlier 

She had heard the news. She had seen the papers. She didn’t like what she saw. Him. With her. What was he playing at? Did he really love her? She hadn’t seen him in a year. Why should she even care? Did they ever have a chance? The tabloids were all over Jason Todd. Famous actor/Singer. She and Jason had met about three years ago when they did a movie together. They instantly hit it off and began dating. The tabloids and fans had suspected that they were seeing each other even before the were. Their relationship was intense and passionate and it gave them both a sense of security they both needed. 

Two years into their relationship Artemis decided that she needed a break from life in the spot light. She left and Jason was devastated to say the least. Never had he had an actual relationship before. He had plenty of flings but he had trust issues that he just never got past. Artemis would soon find out just how crushed Jason was when she left.

She was broken out of her thoughts as she walked into the bar. she immediately started looking around for him. She soon spotted him. Jason was laughing and standing next to a woman with short blonde hair. She was hanging on him and smiling as if she had known him all her life. It made Artemis almost sick. She hated herself for getting all worked up over a man. The last time she fell for a man it ended in disappointment.

Jason looked up and their eyes met. For a brief second, she was lost in his gaze but was quickly able to pull herself out. He excused himself and walked over to her. 

“Artemis,” Jason said, a surprised look displayed on his handsome face. 

“Hello Jason,” she said politely

“What are you doing here?” He asked, obviously shocked at seeing her again after so long.

“You seem surprised to see me.” She replied 

Jason just smiled. “I guess. I just wasn’t expecting you is all.” She could tell he was trying to be cool about it. 

“I see you found someone new.” She said, gesturing to the blond woman.

“Her name is Isabel. I’ve known her for a while, actually.” Jason said

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Yes, the press has been talking about it a lot.” She replied 

“You didn’t tell me you were in town.” Jason said, suddenly changing the subject. 

“Yes well you didn’t bother looking for me. You have never tried to contact me. I just assumed you didn’t care anymore.” Artemis replied sharply 

“What? Are you serious?” Jason asked

Her words cut him deep. He didn’t know if she was playing with him or if she was in fact angry but why should she be? She’s the one who had left.

“Why are you doing this now?” Jason asked

The woman just smiled. “I’m not doing anything Jason. I just came to see what all the fuss is about. You’ve changed. A lot.” She said, not taking her eyes off him. 

“People change, Artemis.” Jason said

“I’ve changed too.” She replied. “Excuse me.” She started to walk passed him and he grabbed her arm. 

“C’mon princess, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He said. “Don’t be like that.”

She glared at him. 

“Do.Not.Call.Me.Princess.” She replied, venom dripping in her voice. He watched her walk away and suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

A few minutes later, Artemis received a text from Jason asking her to meet him at his condo later that night.

———————

Artemis walked up the stairs to Jason’s fancy condo. This wasn’t the Jason she knew. What happened to the down to earth guy who was never one for the finer things in life. When she reached the door it opened, revealing Jason as if he knew she was there.

“Nice of you to show up.” He said opening the door wider for her.

“You said for me to meet you at your place. Here I am.” She replied. 

“Yes I did. Look, I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot but I just wanted you to know I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just a little surprised to see you there. It’s been awhile.”

Jason had poured him and Artemis both a glass of wine and gave her a glass. She accepted it and walked over to the window that looked out over the city. Gotham was beautiful at night. That was something she couldn’t deny she missed.

Artemis looked over at Jason. “Why did you want me here Jason?” She asked

“I thought we could talk.”

“You mean like old times?” She said 

“I just... “ Jason paused and ran a hand through his raven hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “Seriously Jason. Why would I do that? I don’t answer to you and why would you even care? You moved on pretty quick.” She replied taking a sip of wine. 

Jason winced. “What was I suppose to do? Besides you’re the one who left. Remember? You said you needed time to yourself. You didn’t even tell me when or if you’d be back so I don’t need you trying to make me feel guilty.” Jason said. He actually liked when Artemis got jealous. 

Artemis sighed. “So what’s with the new place?” She asked, gesturing to this beautiful condo. She toke a seat on the leather couch. Jason did the same.

“What? Don’t like it?” He said

Artemis sighed. “Don’t answer a question with a question.” 

“This is the new me. This is who I am now.” He replied.

“Why the change? Was it necessary?” 

“Can I ask you something.” Jason said, not breaking eyes contact.

“Was it really necessary for you to just leave without telling me the real reason.” He was hoping she would just open up and they could just talk, they way the use to but things were different. 

“I was sick of seeing my face in the papers everyday and the things they wrote about me. I was sick of the paparazzi following me everywhere I went and not really having a private relationship because everything in my so called private life had been displayed in every magazine and in the news.” Artemis said. She loved and appreciated her fans but everything was a bit too much. She just needed a break and she was hoping Jason would understand but she was gone for a year. Gone to live her life somewhere where she could have her personal space. Did she really think he would wait for her? 

“So you thought you could leave and spend a year living somewhere in Europe and then come back here and unexpectedly show up? To see if I’d come running back to you?”

Artemis looked away for a second. “I’m not.. that’s not why I’m here. I.. maybe I should go.” She said, starting to get up. Jason stood up and stepped in front of her. 

“No. Please don’t. I want you here. We don’t have to talk about the past if you don’t to. He said, placing a hand on her arm.

“Please Ar. I’m sorry. Please stay.” He said.

Artemis looked down and sighed deeply. Why did she even come here? Just because Jason asked her too.  
She turned away from him and back to the window. Looking out over the city made her feel a little more relaxed. 

“You look great tonight.” Jason said, desperate to change the subject so she would be tempted to stay. 

“How did you meet her?” Artemis asked, ignoring Jason’s compliment.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I met her several years back. Back when I still had a record deal. She was one of the producers close friends and we just happen to meet at a restaurant.”

“Well, she seems nice enough. I’m glad you’re doing so well.” She said turning to look at him. His eyes always seemed to penetrate her. 

‘Yeah but she’s not you’ Jason thought.

“Her name has been in the paper a lot.” Artemis continued.

“Yeah well, she and I have been hanging out a lot and they remember her from when we dated back then. Of course her name is in the paper. Just like mine. No matter what I do, they’re gonna talk. You know that. No matter who I’m with.” Jason said. 

“Of course not everything they say is true. Right ?” He said, as if he was trying to dig up something she was hiding. 

“Of course not.” Was Artemis’ reply. 

Jason watched her finish her glass of wine. She looked absolutely stunning. Standing in front of the large window that looked out over the city, the moonlight shining in on her. Her long red hair pulled into a low pony tail. She had her bangs swept to the side. She wore a black tank top over a cream colored jacket. 

“So rehab huh?” Jason said, referring to the tabloids. The latest news in the paper was that famous actress, Artemis Grace, had spent a year in rehab due to alcohol addiction and late night parties. 

‘Starlet, Artemis Grace, had spent the past year in rehab.’ The headlines read. She hated them. How was it that they always got away with writing lies about other people’s lives. 

“Like you said, not everything they say is true.” Artemis glared at him.

“I know but there’s more to it then what you’re telling me right?” He asked. 

Artemis stayed quite and walked over to the mini bar to pour herself more wine. Jason didn’t remember her drinking much at all. He knew the press was lying. He knew her better then they did. He dated her for two whole years. He should know her better. 

“You seem on edge. It guess it’s good to take the edge off a little bit.” Jason said, gesturing to her second glass.

Artemis toke a drink. “I was never in rehab.” She stated.

“I know.” Jason replied 

“Do you?” She said, cocking her head to the side 

“C’mon Princess. I know you.” He said, looking into her eyes.

She glanced away as if trying to hide her true feelings. 

“You don’t have anything to hide. It’s only me.” He said, his voice soft and soothing. It reminded her of all the times she had heard him sing. He had started off as teenage pop star. Now he was making it big in the movie business. Before he was ever famous, he was living with his mom who was struggling to get by. He remembered standing on a street corner singing, just to make a little extra cash. It wasn’t much but it helped. It was hard to believe he had managed to go from nothing to a huge star but other people have done it. He was heard singing on the streets by the wealthiest music producer in the state and that was it. That’s how his stardom began. 

“You can talk to me about anything. I just miss when we use to talk.” Jason said

“We haven’t talked in a long time, Jason.” She replied. 

“So let’s talk. What have you been up to? If you weren’t in rehab then what were you doing for a whole year?” Jason said

“I’m not here to talk about me.” She said

“So you just wanna talk about what? My personal life? My latest fling?” Jason asked, not talking his eyes off of her.

“Is that what she is to you? It looks like more then that?” Artemis said, her voice laced with envy.

“I didn’t ask you to come here to talk about Isabel. You’re clearly avoiding the subject.” Jason said 

Artemis gave a frustrated sighed. “You wanna know about me? Where I’ve been? What I’ve done?” She said “I just needed a break, Jason.” 

“A break from me?” He said, his voice was lower then it had been. Like he was thinking out loud and hadn’t meant for her to hear.

She stared at him as if she was being accused of something she didn’t do. 

“Jason, you had nothing to do with it.” She assured him.

“It’s ok. I’m not upset or mad or anything.” He told her 

She looked up for a few second and their eyes met and for a moment, he thought he saw a flash of pain.

“Artemis, Are you ok?” He asked, his voice soothing once again. It came as a comfort to her.

“Of course,” she replied, attempting to smile but her eyes told a different story. Jason walked over to her and toke her glass from her, sitting it on the counter. He then toke both her hand in his. 

“It’s ok. Everything is gonna be ok. Im just glad you’re back.” He said 

“I had no right to interfere with your life. You’re obviously doing great.” She said, flashing him a small smile. 

“It hasn’t been the same without you, Princess.” Jason replied, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

“I’m sorry I left,” she said. She just needed him to know that.

“You’re here now. That’s all that matters.” He said, leaning in to kiss her. Within seconds their kiss intensified. When they finally pulled away, Artemis looked into his eyes. 

“What about Isabel?” 

“It’s complicated.” Jason replied. “All I know is you’re the one I want.” Their lips touched again and this time they both felt electricity. It wasn’t long before Jason suggested they move to his bedroom.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Both of them began breathing heavily, desperately grabbing at one another. They fell onto the bed and he toke a moment to gaze into her emerald eyes. He could so easily get lost in them. Just like he use to. “God I missed you.” He said. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“Show me.” She replied, knowing full well that he wouldn’t let her down. She longed for his touch more then ever. His lips trailed down from her lips to her neck. She sighed. It had been a while. To her, it seemed like a century. She ran her fingers through his dark hair.


	2. Confessions of Hollywood starlets

Their cries blended together until they were both completely spent.

Jason had an arm draped over Artemis’ stomach with his head resting close to her cheek. He sighed happily, as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. “You’re beautiful.” He said. “You’ve always been beautiful.” 

She smiled, turning towards him a little bit. “I don’t think I need to tell you you’re beautiful too because I think you already know.” She said with a laugh 

“I really did miss you,” he said after a long pause. She wasn’t sure how to reply to that. She couldn’t find the strength to tell him how much she missed him and that she was happy to be back in his arms. She just kissed his perfect nose and smiled back at him. He had never stopped loving her but he wasn’t sure how to tell her yet. Would she feel the same? He was scared of her leaving him again. He just didn’t think he could handle loosing her again so soon.

“So how was your birthday.” She asked

“Nothing special, just the usual party.” Jason replied. She felt bad for missing his birthday and decided she would make it up to him. 

“I’m sorry I missed it.” She said, caressing his arm.

“You didn’t miss much.” Jason replied  
“Thanks for checking up on me.” Jason smiled at her.

Artemis rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you didn’t need checking up on. I was just in town. I had an interview and when it was over I decided to let loose.” She explained

“I saw the interview. You said you were stressed and needed to get away.” 

“I wasn’t lying.” She said. “I have my own problems, you know.”

“I know how it feels, babe. I know how stressful our careers can be.” He assured her. “That’s why I’m here if you need to talk.” 

She toke a deep breath. Why was he trying to get her to open up? She had problems she wanted to keep hidden. Feelings she just didn’t wanna talk about and it wasn’t like Jason to open up either. 

“So you’re my therapist now?” She asked sarcastically 

“You’re here for a reason right? I think we both have things to talk about.” He said

“Since when were you into talking about your feelings, Jason.” She said 

“I’m not, I just... He sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to get her worked up.

She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. 

“It’s complicated.” She said 

“My whole life has been complicated. I’m used it it.” He said

“Let’s grab something to eat. Then maybe we can talk.” She said, looking back at him

“How about we order in?” He smiled, feeling more confident about her staying.

After they had eaten the food they had delivered, they were sitting on the couch just talking and laughing. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Artemis said 

“Well, I learned my lesson. I won’t do it again.” He said laughing 

“I hope not. It’s never good to get so drunk you puke in your Limo.” She said. “You never could hold your liquor.” 

“I just drank a little too much that night.” He said, cringing at the memory.

“I’m glad you learned your lesson.” She said 

A moment of silence passed and Jason decided to speak now, hoping she hadn’t changed her mind.

“So, what was so bad you felt like you had to leave? It wasn’t just the stress of the job. I know you and I know there’s more too it.” Jason said 

“Did something bad happen?” He asked, concern in his voice 

“Yes,” she replied. Jason gave her a worried look and waited for her to continue 

“It started with my first relationship. ” She continued. “I thought it would end when we broke up but.... she stared at the floor and Jason could tell this wasn’t easy for her.

“Your relationship with Dalkriig.” He said, knowing what she was referring to. 

“Yes big mistake. The biggest mistake of my life actually.” She said. 

“I was young and naive and I thought marrying into wealth would give me what I needed and always wanted.” She replied. “How stupid I was.”

“Jason toke her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over it. “You weren’t stupid. You just wanted all the luxuries in life that you never had. You didn’t know how things would turn out.” He said in a comforting voice.

“Luckily I didn’t marry him like I had planned. When he broke off the engagement, I felt alone. I didn’t think I would ever find someone else.” She said. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I heard things about Dalkriig. I know what kind of man he was.” Jason said 

Dalkriig Hath had been a movie producer in California. He and Artemis met when she was a young actress trying to make it into the big leagues. Upon meeting him, Artemis knew she had met the man she wanted to marry. Not because she loved him but because of what he could give her. After dating him for a while, she found out just what kind of man he truly was. Everyone thought he was a nice, caring, Successful man but they didn’t know the real monster he was. 

“I can imagine.” Jason said

“No you can’t.” She replied. “He really left his mark on me.” 

Jason frowned. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? 

“Artemis, you never told me he abused you.” Jason said. He could feel the anger growing within him at the thought of someone hurting her. Even if it was someone she had known before him. 

“The abuse was only ever emotional.” She assured him. “He knew he would be dead if he ever touched me physically.”

Jason felt relief go throw him but he knew emotional pain could be just as bad.

“I’m so sorry Ar.” He said softly, rubbing her her back to comfort her.

“You wanna know why I couldn’t talk about it? I couldn’t let anyone see how weak I really was.” Her comment caught Jason off guard. Since when was Artemis Grace weak? She was the strongest person he knew. 

“Are you kidding? Weak does not describe you. You’re like super woman.” He said 

“That’s just it. Everyone thought I was this strong, confident person who could take on the world. The truth is I was struggling with self esteem issues, thanks to darlkriig. I never could do anything right by him.” She confessed 

“He was a selfish bastard. He never deserved you.” Jason said, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

After the break up, she got her first big movie role in a action film called requiem where she played a badass demon hunter. That’s also when she started to fall for one of her co stars but she was quickly turned off when she discovered he was into drugs. Never did she expect to meet someone who would change her world and make her feel confident. She had always been happy with Jason but the insecurities Darlkriig had planted in her were still there.

“You look so sexy in my shirt,” Jason commented with a smirk 

“Are you trying to get me back in bed?” Artemis said with a laugh 

“Only if you want to,” Jason replied 

One year ago 

“I can’t do this anymore, Jason.” Artemis said

“What?” Jason asked confused. “What are you saying?” 

“We hardly have time for each other lately and we’re both so stressed we end up fighting about stupid things that don’t matter.” She said

“So let’s not fight then. I’m sorry I upset you.” 

“It’s not just that.” She said. “Although you had no right to make a comment like that about the dress I’m wearing. I can wear what I want. Since when were you afraid other guys would look at me?” Her voice was sharp and it was clear she was still ticked off about it. 

“Look, I said I’m sorry ok.”

Artemis rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault you’re jealous. Besides I never gave you a reason to be.” 

Jason let out an annoyed growl. “Whatever, can we just not talk about it?”

“I just wish you would trust me. I don’t wear sexy dresses for anyone but you.” Artemis said

“I know babe, I’m sorry. It’s not you I don’t trust. You know what kind of guys are out there?” Jason said 

“I hate when you do this! I don’t need you to protect me. I’m more then capable of taking care of myself?” 

“I know.” 

“Jason, I just can’t do this anymore. I just... we both need a break.” She said, her voice softer now

“A break from what?” Jason was afraid to know the answer 

“I was going to tell you when the time was right but I guess I just have to take what I can get.” She said, taking a deep breath. 

“What is it?” Jason asked 

“I’m leaving. I’m going somewhere for a while just to clear my head. My flight leaves in two days. She said, watching him closely to see his reaction 

“Ok, how long will you be gone and where are you going?”

“I don’t know. I just need to be on my own.” 

“You’re not even gonna tell me where your going?” Jason asked, wondering what she was thinking. How could she just leave

“I don’t know yet myself. I just can’t stay here and act like everything is fine. I’m sick of this. I need something different.” She felt bad and she hoped Jason wouldn’t take it the wrong way.”

“So you’re calling quits because you want something different, something better then me?” He asked, feeling hurt at the thought that the woman he loved didn’t want to be with him anymore.

“Jason, don’t do this. Don’t make this out to be about something that it’s not.” 

Jason walked over to the bar and sat down. He stayed quite as he poured himself some scotch.

They were Hollywood’s royal couple. No matter where they went or what they did, people talked about them. They were the golden couple and no one could get enough of them. They were like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie use to be. Except better. Hotter. No other celebrity couple could measure up to Jason Todd and Artemis Grace. 

“Why don’t you just say it. Stop beating around the bush.” Jason finally spoke but his tone was harsh.

“Just say it’s over. There is no us anymore.” Jason said, taking a drink.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.” She said. Jason heard the sadness in her voice

“Me too,” he said turning to look at her. 

“I need to go. There’s things I have to do before my flight leaves.” She said, turning to the door. 

“Have fun,” Jason said, sarcasm dripping in his voice 

The next day, Artemis spent the day with Diana. She needed her family. She wasn’t happy with how she and Jason had left things. She had told Diana everything and how bad she felt and Diana tried to assure her everything will be ok. Artemis had tried to contact Jason before her flight a day later but to no avail. She figured he was upset and needed his space. It broke her heart to hurt him but she just couldn’t stay when she needed to deal with her personal demons.


	3. Beautiful disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Artemis get advice advice from their families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter uploaded! I love family interactions so I added some in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Jason loved watching Artemis sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her long hair lay spread over the silk pillowcase and her breathing was even. She seemed at peace with herself. Jason ran the back of his hand down the side of her face and couldn’t have been more grateful to have her with him. They have both been through a lot and it was time they got to relax. Having Artemis beside him made him feel more relaxed then he had been since she had left. Artemis moaned and opened her eyes to find the most handsome man she had ever seen looking down at her. Even with bed hair he was still incredibly handsome in her eyes.

“Hey beautiful,” Jason said 

“Hey yourself,” Artemis replied “What time is it?” 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t watching the clock.” Jason said, staring into her eyes. “How does breakfast sound?” 

“If you’re cooking it sounds great.” She replied with a smile. She couldn’t deny she loved his cooking. 

“I’ll get started then. I’ll make us some omelets.” Jason said, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her. He then got up to get dressed. As walked into the large living area, he was shocked to find a woman standing there. She was digging in her purse and hadn’t noticed him at first. 

“Isabel! What are you doing here?” Jason asked, clearly not expecting to see her there. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” She smiled warmly. 

“Uhh.... now is not a good time.” Jason said, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced back to the bedroom.

“Is something wrong?” She asked noticing the worried look on his face. 

“I’m kinda busy now. Can you come back later and we can talk?” Jason asked, hoping to get her out of there soon.

“Jason, whats going on?” Isabel was now confused, wondering why Jason seemed to want her to leave. Artemis then came out wearing one of Jason’s shirts. Isabel’s mouth dropped open. 

“What is she doing here?” She exclaimed

Jason sighed, holding his head in his hands. “You weren’t suppose to be here Isabel.”

“Clearly you were hiding her from me. I can’t believe you would do this. I never toke you for the two timing type.” It was easy to see she was upset and Jason felt bad but he had to talk to her. Now just wasn’t the time.

“Excuse me.” Artemis said, her voice stern. She meant business when she toke that tone.

“No one was hiding me from anyone.” She stated. “You came at a bad time obviously.” Artemis said as she folded her arms.

“I’m not two timing anyone. You’re just upset.” Jason tried to calm Isabel down but it just wasn’t working. 

“What about us? I thought we had something special.” Isabel said, keeping her gaze on Jason. “Do you make it a habit of sleeping with your ex-girlfriends?”

“You don’t understand.” Jason started. “Can we not do this now.” 

“I think I need to leave.” Isabel said, turning towards the entrance of the home. 

“I’m sorry Isabel.” Upon hearing his voice, she turned around, a disappointed look on her face. 

“I don’t know what is going on here but you really don’t need me anymore do you?” She said as she opened the door and walked out. When the door closed Jason let out a frustrated growl. 

“She seems to think you two have a special relationship.” Artemis said.

“She misunderstood. Clearly we aren’t on the same page. I think she wanted something serious but I couldn’t see myself being serious with anyone.” Jason said, turning to Artemis. She sighed and turned to go back to the bedroom. “I’m going to get dressed.”

“I’ll start breakfast.” Jason said 

Artemis turned back to him. “Actually I need to get going. I forgot I had to be somewhere soon.” 

Jason felt she wasn’t being honest but didn’t call her on it. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea she would come here.” 

“How did she get in anyways?” Asked the redhead 

“I gave her a key a while ago.” Jason said. Artemis nodded and went to get dressed. She later came out with the clothes she wore the night before and grabbed her purse. 

“This is my fault. I’m sorry Ar.” Jason said, his voice a comforting tone.

“It’s ok Jason, I’m not mad. I just need to be somewhere.” She said. “I’ll talk to you later.” And with that she left his condo. 

Walking to her car, Artemis pulled her phone out of her Micheal Kors purse and unlocked her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the voice to answer. 

Jason walked into his bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed. He looked at the side where Artemis had been and felt empty. Without Artemis, nothing felt the same. He had missed her more then he thought he had. More then he ever missed anyone. He picked his phone and dialed a number. “Hey are you busy?

An hour later, Jason was sitting in a diner with his older brother. He had to talk to someone and Dick had always been there for him. Jason and Dick weren’t always close but not so long ago (after Artemis had left him) Jason had become very depressed and began drinking a lot. Dick had become worried about his brother and stepped in. He was there for Jason through all the pain and craziness. At one point, Jason didn’t think he could make it through and he didn’t think anyone would understand why he was feeling this way. It wasn’t just the break up. Jason had been dealing with emotional pain for a long time. Some of that pain dated all the way back to his childhood. 

Having Artemis in his life made things more bearable. He could see a life with her. A better life. When she left, all those bad thoughts and feelings started to return and he started to feel like he was falling apart.

He felt so alone until his big brother stepped in and helped him in many ways. It was a relief to know that he wasn’t alone after all. He would never admit it but Jason truly admired his brother. Dick was the kind of guy who was there for everyone but most of all his family.

“So, since you have more experience with relationships then I do, I decided I needed your advice.” Jason started. “I don’t know what to tell Isabel.” 

“Just be honest. If you’re not serious about her then let her down gently so that no one gets hurt.” Dick advised 

Jason nodded. That sounded reasonable but easier said then done. “The thing is, I ran into Artemis at a bar last night and things kinda toke off from there.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked 

“I asked her to come to my place and we... kinda spent the night together.” Jason explained 

“Oh Jay.” Dick said, knowing where this was going. If he still had feelings for Artemis (which he obviously did) how would Isabel take that. She really wanted something special with Jason. She would probably be crushed.

“I know. I guess I wasn’t thinking about anything else but being with Artemis again.” Jason said. “Dick, she’s been gone for a year and I told myself I’ve moved on but when I saw her again... I don’t know. I guess I never really got over her.” Jason said, sheepishly 

“Yeah obviously.” Dick replied. He knew it wasn’t easy for Jason to talk about his feelings but he was glad Jason felt comfortable enough to open up to him. They had come a long ways as brothers.

“I don’t wanna hurt Isabel. She’s been nothing but good to me. She doesn’t deserve to be hurt.” Jason said.

“If she really cares about you, she’ll understand.” Dick said. Jason nodded. 

“Yeah, lets hope. I just hate to think of what the tabloids are gonna come up with.” Jason cringed at the thought. 

“Don’t worry about them. You’ve got enough to worry about.” Dick stated. 

“So how’s your new album coming along?” Jason asked, referring to his brothers latest album that he was currently working on. Dick had been in the business longer then Jason had. Jason never was the heartthrob Dick Grayson had been when he first stated out. Needles to say, Jason had become extremely popular over the years and the press nor the fans could get enough. 

“It’s going pretty good, actually.” Dick said with a smile. “I think it’ll do as good as my last one.” 

Jason was proud of his brother. He may not admit it but his family made him proud and even though he didn’t realize it, they were also very proud of how much he had accomplished and how far he had come. 

“At a mall restaurant, Artemis sat with Diana. They had lunch and was now taking. Enjoying being able to hang out like they use to. 

“I’m glad you called. I was wondering if you were ok.” Diana said 

“I’m ok as long as I don’t think too much.” Artemis replied 

“What’s on your mind?” Diana asked 

“It’s nothing,” 

“Hey, we’re family. You can tell me anything.” Diana said, reaching across the table to take her sisters hand.

“It’s just... something happened recently and I don’t know what to do.” Artemis said, thinking about Jason. He had been on her mind ever since she left his place.

“You’re not in trouble are you?” Diana asked, knowing Artemis still had a rebellious streak. She had always been the rebel one in the family.

“Well it depends.” She said. Last night, I did something I don’t regret in the least but I’m sure there’ll be consequences.” 

“Are you going to tell me what it is you did or do I have to guess.” 

Artemis looked down at the table and thought about how to say it. She knew Diana would never judge her but was she right to spend the night with Jason? After all, he was suppose to be with Isabel. 

“I went to Jason’s place last night and we talked. It was nice seeing him again.” Artemis said. “Things kinda got out of control and I woke up next to him in bed.” 

“You slept with your ex boyfriend?” Diana asked, not appearing too surprised. “Don’t feel bad. A lot of people had done far worse then that.” 

Artemis shook her head. “Don’t you keep up with the news? Jason already has a girlfriend.” 

Artemis opened her purse and pulled out a magazine and flipped through the pages until she came to a page she was looking for. A page with Jason and Isabel on it. 

“That’s Isabel.” Artemis said, pushing the magazine over to her sister. She pointed out the blond woman and Diana rolled her eyes. 

“Artemis please. If that’s your competition then you have nothing to worry about. She could never hold a light to you.”Diana said 

“I just feel like things are going to fall apart. I don’t know where to go from here.” She said

“Did you and Jason rekindled your relationship?” 

“I don’t know. I know it all happened way too fast and it’s all my fault for letting him get close again.” Artemis said, staring out the window into the mall where people were shopping. 

“You still love him don’t you?” Diana knew Artemis well enough to know she wouldn’t just spend the night on a mans bed if she didn’t love him. In fact, Jason was the only man who had ever had such a effect on her. She was never able to resist him. 

“I can’t help it. I hate myself for being like this.” 

“Im pretty sure he still loves you too.” Diana said, honestly 

“What if he doesn’t. What if he’s playing me? He must have been so hurt when I left.” Artemis said

“If you feel like he’s playing you then why would you sleep with him.” 

“I just.. I missed him so much. It’s been a year and it feels like ten years. He was right there in front of me. It felt like the way things use to be.”

“I’m sure everything will work out. If it’s meant to be, it will be.” Diana said

“We’ll see.”


	4. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this out earlier but I’ve had a really bad cold and haven’t felt too good but i finally got it out. I hope it’s good.

Jason listened for her to pick up. He had called Artemis three times now and she was either ignoring him or super busy. He guessed she was ignoring him. Had he hurt her? He kicked himself for whatever he said to her that had made her not want to talk to him. Just when he thought they might actually have another chance together, he had to go screw it up. He just got home. He had been at a radio talk show talking about his next movie role. He thought that would take his mind off woman who had stolen his heart long ago and never gave it back. 

Finally he heard her voice answer. “Hello.”

“Artemis! I’ve called you numerous times.” Jason said

“I’ve been a little busy.” She replied. 

“It’s been two days. Are you ok?” He asked. Concern filled his voice. She smiled at the thought of him worrying about her. 

“I’m fine. Look I was thinking. We should meet at my hotel room this afternoon. I’m staying at the ritz” She said

“Ok, just give me the room number and I’ll see you there.”

“597 is the room number. I’ll see you soon.” With that she hung up. Jason was disappointed at not being able to talk to her more. He just wanted to hear her voice but at least he would get to see her tonight.

Later that night, Jason walked up to her room and knocked. Seconds later, Artemis answered. She wore a black cardigan over a white tank top and black leggings. “Hey, you made it.” She greeted him. 

“Yeah, luckily.” Jason replied 

“If you want something to drink, help yourself.” She gestured to the mini bar. Jason let out a low whistle and decided to do just that.

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly the other day.” She said

“Are you sure it wasn’t because of me?” Jason asked, still worried that he had hurt her. 

“Trust me, it wasn’t you.” She assured him. “I just needed to clear my head.”

Jason nodded. “Look, I promise I’ll talk to Isabel as soon as I can.” 

“What’s there to talk to her about?” Artemis asked 

“Us.” Jason said simply. “You and me.”

“Is there really an us, Jason?” Artemis said 

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, seemingly confused, although he knew what she meant. 

“I mean if you’re happy with her and you’ve moved on then that’s fine. You have a right to move on. I really shouldn’t have come back and expected to pick up where I left off.” She said

“Listen Ar, I told you I’m not serious about her. She’s the one who wants us to be something more.” 

“And what do you want?” Artemis cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to answer.

‘I’m looking right at her.’ Jason thought.

“Does it matter what I want?” He asked, trying to hide how much he still missed her.

“I’m sorry Jason. I don’t know what I was thinking walking back into your life. I really want you to be happy. Don’t pretend you weren’t angry when I left. I know it hurt you.” She said

“Yeah but you’re here now. I wasn’t sure if I’d ever see you again but you’re here.” Jason said. “Besides, the past is in the past. Let it go.”

Artemis smiled. “Ok. Whatever you say, Elsa.” 

“Very funny,” Jason replied with a laugh 

She always managed to make him smile.

“You wanna get out of here?” Jason asked. “I know a good bar we could go to.”

“Sure, if your up for it.” Artemis replied with a small smile.

A couple of hours, they were leaving the bar after Jason had punched a guy in the face who was trying to dance with Artemis. She had told him that she was there with someone but the guy didn’t care and Jason wasn’t having it. Before a huge fight broke out, Artemis was able to get him out of there and back to his Lamborghini. Upon reaching the car, they were both laughing almost uncontrollably. 

“Did you see that guys face? He looked ready to murder me.” Jason laughed 

“Yes I did. Nice moves back there.” Artemis said 

I’ve got some other moves if you’d like to see them.” Jason smirked 

Artemis rolled her eyes. She didn’t dare let him know how much he turned her on or how incredibly sexy he looked at the moment. 

“Just drive.” She replied smiling  
“Or maybe I should drive.”

“I didn’t even have anything to drink.” Jason said with a pout. 

“You should thank me for that.” Artemis said 

“Besides no one drives my Lamborghini except me.” 

Artemis glanced at him. “Wow, you really have changed. The Jason I knew didn’t care about fancy cars or lavish homes.”

“Gotta a problem with that, princess?”

Artemis didn’t reply but instead stayed quit. Jason drove for a few minutes until he pulled over in an empty parking lot. 

“What are you doing?” Artemis asked 

“We should talk.” Jason replied. “I feel like I owe you an apology. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad for leaving. You did what was best for you and that’s totally fine.” 

“Let’s not talk right now. You said you had some moves. Wanna show me those moves?” She said, placing her hand on his thigh. 

Jason ran his hand through her long soft hair and placed a kiss on her neck. “I’d love to.” He replied.  
Just being near her was intoxicating. He needed her now 

———

Artemis woke up alone. She looked around the room and saw that Jason’s clothes were gone. She sighed and got out of bed. She just put on her silky white robe when she heard the door open and Jason walked in. He smiled upon seeing his love.

“Hey princess.” He greeted her with a soft smile. She smiled back and sat down on the end of the bed. 

“Where were you.” She asked. “I was starting to get worried.”

“I went to get some ice. I ordered us some breakfast and they’re probably bringing it up as we speak.” This brought a bigger smile to her lips. Having breakfast with Jason was one of her most favorite things to do. Among other things to do with him. 

“Breakfast sounds wonderful.” She said “Perhaps we can have desert afterwords.” She winked at him and he swore his heart skipped a beat. This woman would be the death of him. Jason always enjoyed more love making. 

“Doesn’t get any better then that.” He said, placing a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back passionately and their kiss became heated. Their hands began roaming each others bodies and moans came out of each of them. 

Suddenly Jason’s phone rang and he tried to ignore it but Artemis pulled away. “You might want to get that. It might be important.” She said. 

Jason wanted to yell at the person who was calling and tell them to never interrupt him again but he slid his finger across the screen and answered it. 

Meanwhile, their breakfast was arriving and Jason left the waiter a generous tip. After Jason had hung up the phone, Artemis helped herself to biscuits and gravy, eggs and sausage. 

“Who was that?” Artemis asked out of curiosity 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason said as he began eating. 

“Everything looks so good.” He stated 

Artemis eyed him. “Why don’t you wanna tell me who that was?” 

“Ok fine. It was Isabel. She just wants to talk when I have some free time.” 

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Oh really. Well, that’s interesting.” 

“Ar please, Don’t do this.” Jason said, rolling his eyes, not caring if she saw him 

“Don’t do what? I’m just saying it’s a bit of a turn off when another woman calls your boyfriend when the two of you are in the middle of making out.”

Jason tilted his head. “So you admit it. I am your boyfriend. Does this mean we’re officially back together?” He said with a hopeful smile. 

“I said no such thing.” Artemis denied, though she was smiling.


	5. The heart wants what the heart wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter up! I’m really happy with how it turned out. I feel a lot better now that my cold had went away. Hope you enjoy this chapter

“I know how you feel about her.” Isabel said. She was, of course, referring to Artemis. She and Jason had met at a coffee shop. 

“I’m sorry Isabel. I care about you, you know that but I can’t just turn off my feelings for Artemis.” Jason said, hoping she wouldn’t be upset. Caring about someone wasn’t the same as loving someone. 

To his relief, the blond woman smiled, placing her hand over his on the table.

“Listen, I’m not angry. You can’t help how you feel.” She said. “I would be lying though if I said I wasn’t hurt at first.”

Jason sighed and looked down at the table. “I know you said you loved me. I just hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you.” He said gently. 

“Jason, it’s ok now. I’ve seen how you look at her. I can only hope to find someone who feels that way about me someday.” Isabel said with a smile. 

“You will,” Jason replied, returning the smile.

Later that night 

“So Artemis, You haven’t been in the spotlight for about a year.” The talk show host said. She was talking happily about all the things the young actress had achieved over the years. Everyone was excited for Artemis to be on the late night show. 

“I think everyone missed you. They’re so happy you’re back.” 

“Yes I can see that.” She said turning to the audience and waving. “I’m happy to see them too. The fans are amazing and they make it all worth it.” She smiled lovingly. Jason watched her on tv. She was so beautiful. Jason couldn’t see how she could get anymore beautiful in real life but he knew for a fact she could. 

“It’s been a few years since your first big role in a movie. You’ve come such a long ways. We’re all proud of you.” The host smiled 

“Thank you. Yes I remember when I first got the lead in requiem. I was so excited! It feels like it’s been forever. I’m so grateful to all the wonderful fans who has supported me since then. I can’t express how much I truly appreciate it.” Artemis replied.

“You will always be remembered for that role and how well you did. It was amazing.” The host complimented. 

“I’m glad I was able to come this far.” Artemis said 

“So there’s been talk about a sequel to the movie the outlaws. Can you tell us about that?”

The movie ‘The outlaws’ was how she met Jason. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Jason had become her rock over the years. The outlaws had been such a successful movie that there was talk of a sequel for a while now. Fans were still waiting for it. 

“I think it’s just talk.” Artemis said 

“What about your relationship with Jason Todd? People have spotted you two together?” Said The host excitedly.

Artemis knew this would come up. She and Jason had tried to keep their reunion discreet but they had been spotted and they were all over the papers. 

“Well, you know how the tabloids are. They will say anything to sell their stories.” Artemis replied 

“Me and Jason have history together but we can’t be more then just friends anymore. There’s nothing between us.” She hoped Jason wasn’t watching but even if he was (and he was) he would hear or see it in the papers soon. 

“Besides, he has a girlfriend. I think we’re both happy with the way things are now.” Artemis smiled and tried to sell her story. She knew the fans would catch on sooner or later. They paid close attention when it came to Artemis Grace and Jason Todd. 

When the show was over, and after Artemis had met some excited fans and signed a few autographs, she was walked out of the building by her bodyguard, Bizarro. That’s what everyone has always called him and that was who Artemis knew him as. He was a big, muscular guy with a soft heart but no one messed with Artemis when Bizarro was around. He would take a bullet for her and she was ever so grateful to have a friend like him. They made it back to the hotel, with crazy photographers following them. 

“Thank you Bizarro. I’m good.” Artemis said, turning to her tall friend. “You can leave now.”

“Very well. Let me know if you need anything.” Bizarro said, flashing her a friendly smile. 

Artemis smiled back. “Thanks but I’ll be ok for now.” 

“I’ll be close by just in case.” Bizarro said turning to leave. 

“Fine.” Was all she said as she slipped off her black high heels and sat down on the edge of the king size bed. A fireplace sat right in front of the bed and she thought it would be romantic to have a fire going while spending time with someone you love. She immediately thought of Jason. She was sure he wouldn’t like what she had said on the show but she didn’t want the stupid media talking about their relationship. Past or present. Not to mention Jason was suppose to be with Isabel. Oh the things they would say. The press could make up all kinds stories surrounding them.

As bizarro began walking to the door someone knocked. He hurried to see who it was and was greeted by a smiling Jason. “Hey there big guy. Long time, no see.” 

Bizarro smiled back. He missed Jason a lot. He had come to know and care about Jason when Jason and Artemis had first began dating. He loved them both. They were like family to him and were really the only family he had. 

“Good to see you Jay.” He said, embracing the young man. 

“You too buddy.” Jason said, returning the gentle giant’s affection.

Bizarro invited him in and Jason gladly walked into the sweet. 

“Nice mustache.” Bizarro said, pointing to the disguise. Jason just laughed. 

“Yeah I had to avoid the paparazzi so I came up with this stupid disguise.” He rolled his eyes.

“Not bad.” Bizarro said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Well, if either of you need me, you know how to contact me.” 

“Sure thing.” Jason said And with that, Jason and Artemis was left alone. Jason toke off the fake mustache and dark glasses, tossing them in a nearby chair. They two stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like eternity. Neither of them saying anything. Artemis knew why Jason was here. He had definitely seen the show. She couldn’t tell if he was upset or pissed or just downright disappointed. 

“You saw the show didn’t you?” Artemis spoke up. 

“Well, it was live and you were on it so I wasn’t going to miss it.” Jason pointed out. He watched Artemis closely, as if trying to reach into her head and read her thoughts. 

“I don’t regret what I said.” She got up and went over to the balcony doors. She opened the curtains and let the moonlight shine in.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. Jason still heard her, weather she meant for him to or not.

“Look Ar, I’m not mad. I get it.” Jason said as he walked over to where she stood. 

“Do you?” She looked at him and couldn’t help but want him again at that very moment. Why did he always have to look so damn sexy.

“I know what you’re doing. You don’t want our relationship in the papers. I don’t blame you.” He said 

“What makes you think that?” She asked.

“Come on Artemis. When we’re alone, you can’t keep your hands off of me but in public it’s a whole different story.” Jason folded his arms and kept his eyes on her. 

“Fine but there’s another reason.” She said. 

“You mean you had two reasons to deny that we’re together?” Jason asked her. She wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic but she wasn’t in the mood for his sarcasm. 

“Yes, her name is Isabel.” Artemis replied, turning to look out of the French doors leading to the balcony of the hotel room.

Jason sighed heavily. “We’re not together anymore. I talked to her and she understands how I feel about you.” Jason said, reaching up to remove her long red hair away from her shoulder. 

“Oh great, now we don’t have to worry about anything. We can be happy now.” Artemis retorted.

“What the hell does that mean? I did what I said I would do.” Jason said in his own defense.

Artemis felt bad for reacting like that. She knew Jason didn’t want to start a fight and neither did she. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” She said.

“So how did she take it?” Artemis asked. She didn’t really care how Isabel toke the break up but she just didn’t want Jason to think she was mad at him.

“She toke it pretty well. She said that I should be with the woman I really love.” Jason said, looking into her emerald eyes.

“Good for her,” Artemis replied. Before she could stop herself she was going in for a kiss. Jason, of course did not hesitate to kiss her back. He savored her lips on his own. She was so incredible. 

When they were younger, they both had to watch someone else become successful. Someone else get so much love and admiration from millions of fans. Including their older siblings and now here they were on top of the world. They had both struggled to get to where they were now and it paid off. 

When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together. At that moment, everything seemed right.


	6. A happy beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter cause I didn’t want it to be very long. Hope you enjoy

Jason toke Artemis to a Carnival and the two of them had been having the time of their lives. People around them would sometimes take pictures of them and some were even brave enough to run up to them and ask for a photo with them. They didn’t mind. They loved their fans and they loved taking time for them. One girl actually started crying when she met Jason, which caused him to wrap her in a hug. 

Artemis smiled brightly. She loved how affectionate Jason was with his fans. He was the most loving and caring man she had ever known. She was proud to be his. Most of the day they spent playing carnival games and just enjoying spending time together. Their relationship was no longer a secret. It had been months and people were going wild over them being together again. Artemis had moved into Jason’s condo. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

Hours later, after leaving the carnival, Jason toke Artemis back to his place and then told her to start packing. They had more to do and somewhere to go. Artemis wondered what Jason had in mind. She wasn’t prepared to get on a plane and fly all the way to New York where Jason’s second home was. She was shocked when they had arrived and he showed her his home. It was beautiful. Nothing could have been more stunning then the two bedroom apartment at the very top of building. Jason had a movie premiere to go to anyways, so that’s one reason he wanted to take her there. He wanted her by his side at the red carpet event. 

The event happened two days later with many fans cheering and even crying upon seeing the happy couple. They looked so happy together. Artemis wore a short black dress with tiny straps and sky high heels while Jason looked incredibly sexy in black jeans and white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone at the top. Artemis wore her hair in a loose braid with her bangs framing her beautiful face. Jason couldn’t take his eyes off her. He tried to answer any question the interviewers had but his eyes kept going to her. The beauty standing next to him. They both smiled and walked arm in arm while waving to their fans. 

The next day, it was almost all people could talk about. It was all about Jaytemis. They were on the news and papers and people talked about them on social media. 

Back at the apartment, Jason and Artemis were relaxing after a long eventful weekend. The tv was one but neither on was paying any mind. They were busy chatting about how well things have been going. Jason was laying down on the couch with his head in Artemis’ lap while she caressed his hair lovingly. 

“I never imagined you would bring me to New York. I love your place.” Artemis said. She truly loved being here with Jason. 

“I wanted to surprise you. It’s been a while since we’ve been at a big event together. Besides, I really wanted you with me.” Jason said 

“I’m glad you did.” She smiled. She couldn’t remember being this happy. 

“Jason sat up and toke her hand. “I really want us to be together. For good. I don’t wanna loose you again.” 

Artemis looked confused. “What do you mean you don’t wanna loose me again. Jason, you never truly lost me.” She said 

“It’s just that everything has been so great. It feels like it’s too good to be true.” Jason said.

“What are you saying?”

“I... never mind.” Jason started but stopped. 

“You’re quite adorable, you know that?” Artemis said, smiling at the handsome man in front of her. 

“You don’t need to be shy. It’s only me.” She said softly 

“Sorry, I just feel like I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you. You’re too good for me.” Jason said. 

Artemis sighed. “That’s not true, Jason. You deserve the world.” 

“I always felt like I had to live up to someone else. No ones ever made me feel like I should have it all. Like I deserve it all. I’m grateful for everything I have but having You was always the best thing I could ever ask for.” Jason said. Artemis could hear the seriousness in his voice. 

Artemis reached up to run her hand through his hair. “You’re a wonderful person Jason. You’re so amazing and I feel lucky to have you. You deserve everything you have and most of all you deserve to be happy. We’ve came too far to have doubts now.” She said

“I know. I just wanted you to know that.” Jason said. He toke her hand in his and kissed it. 

“You know, after I left I kinda thought you would come after me.” She said.

“I don’t know why but I thought you would just follow me and when you didn’t I thought you were ready to move on already.” 

Jason shook his head. “No Ar, I wanted to go after you but I didn’t think you wanted me too.” 

“Oh well, it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that we’re here. Together again.”

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Their kiss was soft and gentle. When they pulled apart, Artemis smiled. “Why don’t we head off to bed. I’d love to sleep on the nice big bed you have.” She said with a wink. 

Jason laughed. “I doubt we’ll be sleeping,”

——-

The next day Jason had cleared his schedule and decided to take Artemis to a special place. 

“Where are we going?” Artemis asked 

“It’s a secret.” Jason said. He wasn’t able to hide his smile.

“Enough with the secrets. Tell me.” She demanded, trying to sound stern but Jason thought she sounded adorable. 

“Be patient, Princess.” He replied 

They soon arrived at their destination. It was the place where they first met. It brought back fond memories of when they had shot their first outlaws scenes together. 

“I’m so glad you brought me here.” Artemis said. After a while, Jason had let her walk a little ahead of him. He hung back as there was something he was planning.

“I really wasn’t expecting this.” She said.

“I bet you weren’t expecting this either.” Jason said. Artemis turned around to see what he was up to and found him on one knee holding out a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring. Her hand shot up to her mouth. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“When I said I didn’t deserve you, I meant it. I never thought I could be this happy. I’ve played in movies where everything worked out in the end. Where the woman I was suppose to love fell in love with me too but I never imagined it would happen in real life. I never imagined I could have someone who loved me as much as I loved them. You are truly the most amazing woman I’ve ever known and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I want you near me everyday and night. I want us to be happy but I don’t want a happy ending because I don’t ever want this to end. This is a new beginning for us. So if you’ll have me, I’d love to be your husband.” Jason said, finally finishing his speech. He had practiced for hours and his hands were trembling. 

“So what do you say, princess. Will you... Jason was cut off when Artemis threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. People around them cheered and applauded. She finally pulled away and smiled.

“I take it that’s a yes.” Jason said. 

Artemis just nodded as there were tears already about to fall and she didn’t trust herself to speak. Jason then slipped the princess cut ring on her finger and she admired its beauty. 

“It’s so beautiful.” She beamed

“Not as beautiful as you.” Jason said, a huge smile on his face as well. Artemis rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“I love you so much.” Jason said, pushing her long bangs away from her face. “I can’t wait to start our lives together.” 

“We already are.” She said, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. For the first time since they had broken up, they both felt complete. There was nothing that could have made them happier. Jason finally had the woman he loved back and Artemis had come full circle back into the arms of the man she loved more then anything. They couldn’t wait to tell their friends and family. How happy everyone would be for them. They truly deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don’t forget to leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
